Conventionally, a work vehicle such as a hydraulic excavator has been known. Such a work vehicle has a main body and a work implement connected to the main body. For example, a work implement of a hydraulic excavator has a boom, a dipper stick, and a bucket in the stated order as seen on the side of the main body.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-243073 (Patent Document 1) discloses a hydraulic excavator as an example of a work vehicle. The hydraulic excavator includes a cab, a work implement, a display device, and a display position controller. The work implement is operated as manipulated by an operator in the cab. The display device is provided in the cab and displays a predetermined image.